Marry Me
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Nicknames 'verse: "Because I'm trying to tell you that I'm going to fight for what's mine. You are mine, and I want you to always be mine." Bass knows what he wants, and he's not waiting around for the perfect moment to come anymore. Post "Holding On To Save My Life" pre "The Apple Of His Eye".


**Hey, it's a new fic for Valentine's Day! Bass finally says 'screw it' and musters the courage to propose to Mandy. Takes place after all of my Nicknames 'verse fics, all except for "The Apple Of His Eye". **

**I own nothing, obviously. **

_**Marry Me**_

Sebastian Monroe began pacing around his private room, his blue eyes glued on the box in his hand. He fiddled with the top again and again, trying to come up with the perfect way to propose to his girlfriend. Bass didn't want to marry her just because she was pregnant with their kid. He wanted to marry her because he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. Monroe thought about waiting until after they got the power back on, but that was just too far away for his tastes. Mandy needed to know that he loved her, especially with everything that had been going on. Their relationship had been rocky since he had Miles and the gang brought back to Independence Hall, (well, rockier than it had been in the first place, naturally.)

Bass had even gone down to the cells where his captives were being held and had the audacity to ask them if she would say yes. Of course, the moment that any of them said something cocky, they were to be thrown out of the cell and sent to Strausser's quarters. The group found that out the hard way when Charlie was the first to go. And, no matter how badly they wanted to tell Monroe to go ask someone who _cared_, they were afraid of the consequences that would arise from that. Bass _had _to keep his girlfriend and their unborn baby safe. It was bad enough that the Monroe Republic and the Georgia Federation were going to war. Maybe, just maybe, the president of the republic could get his former best friend to help him out on the battlefield. Bass would be willing to negotiate; he just drew the line at anything that would hurt his family.

Monroe was well aware that anything could happen out on that battlefield. Many of his men would die. And, if he was going to be one of them, he shouldn't have to die regretting never asking his girlfriend for her hand in marriage. This was a big commitment, especially if he _did _survive. But Mandy was worth it. She brought light back into his life when he most needed it. She kept him from drinking his life away and gave him another reason to live in this screwed up post-apocalyptic world.

Bass closed the lid one last time before hearing the door shut quietly behind someone. If it was anyone but Mandy disturbing him, they would be very, _very _dead. He whirled around to face whoever it was invading his privacy. When he saw that it was his pregnant girlfriend, he stuffed the box back in his pocket and headed over to her with a smile.

"Hi," Mandy told him, sparing him a shy smile as she pecked at his lips. "Bad time?"

"No," Bass shook his head, his smile spreading wider, "no, it's good as ever. Are you okay? Feeling better than earlier?"

The brunette just nodded, snuggling against her boyfriend's chest as he eased her over to him. "I just wanted to come see you."

Monroe kissed her temple and quickly glanced down at her still-flat belly. "How's it going in there?"

"Okay, I think. It's still way too early for me to feel the baby moving around, other than the occasional flutter," Mandy's smile grew brighter as Bass brought his free hand down to touch her stomach.

"I still think it's not fair that you feel it moving around months before I do," her boyfriend pouted, ducking his head to kiss her softly. He brought both of his hands back up to her face to deepen the kiss.

The young mother nuzzled her nose against his as they broke for air a few moments later. "Well, I'm afraid that you're not a seahorse, so you can't carry the next baby."

"The next?" Bass quirked an eyebrow before kissing her again. "So, you do want more, huh?"

"Well, the morning sickness is unpleasant, especially without the glorious invention called mouthwash, but I think I'd want to do it again," Mandy then added quickly, "besides, weren't you the one who told me that you wanted to fill our house up with children?"

Monroe grinned, pulling his girlfriend that much closer as their lips smashed together once more. "I believe I remember something about that," he murmured against hers breathlessly.

"Sebby, I don't want to be mad at you like I was earlier," Mandy told him exasperatedly. "You know that I hate the decisions you make as the president, but you're only doing this to keep me and this baby safe, right?"

"Absolutely. You're all that I can think about. It doesn't matter if I have to slaughter a thousand men in the process, I _will_ keep you safe," Bass began, his eyes boring into hers intently.

"I'll never agree to you killing another human being, just for my own wellbeing," the brunette grabbed her boyfriend's arm and squeezed it for emphasis, "_never_, but I can't just tell you stand down in this war."

Of course, she wasn't aware of the fact that Charlie was being tortured by Strausser at the moment. But Bass figured that what his girlfriend didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She knew about Miles and his bunch being there, but she didn't dare ask for any details. That was what their argument was about earlier. She worked herself up to the point that she began dry heaving. After her hormones began settling down, she vowed that her boyfriend's business was his business. It wasn't healthy for her to be stressing over what he was doing.

"Mandy, I want you to know that there's a chance that I might not come out of this battle alive," Sebastian began slowly, his eyes searching hers for any sort of reaction. As she tried to open her mouth to reply, he placed a finger over her lips, "And, if I do, I want you to stay strong. Know that I love you, and our baby."

The brunette's eyes started to well up with unshed tears as she stared up at her boyfriend. "Why does this feel like you're saying goodbye?"

"Oh, I'm not," Bass grinned down at her, fishing through his pockets to pull out the box that he was contemplating moments before his girlfriend came into the room. "Mandy, my queen of hearts, we both know that I am unstoppable. I swear to you, if I die, I will come back and find a way to hurt those asses that took me away from you and from our baby." He didn't get a reaction from Mandy, she just continued to stare back at him warily.

"Why are we talking about you dying then? Sebby, I—I don't want to lose you," the brunette whined as she buried her head in his chest.

"Because I'm trying to tell you that I'm going to fight for what's mine. You are mine, and I want you to always be mine," Bass dropped down to one knee and flipped the top of his box up, showing exactly what was nestled inside. "Amanda, my darling, my queen, would you make the happiest man on earth by marrying me?"

Mandy 's eyes sparkled down at the oval shaped gem. The gem was garnet, which happened to be her birthstone. It was tucked in between a silver band that overlapped all the way around. "I—Sebastian, are you sure?"

"I wanted to do this as a celebration when we finally got the lights back on, but… it just worked out better this way. With me going to war, it's important that you know how much you and our kid mean to me," Monroe admitted, taking her hand in his own, smoothing a thumb over her knuckles. "So, what do you say?"

The brunette hesitated for a moment, silent tears streaming down her face. "Yes," she nodded fervently, her voice growing thicker. "Sebastian Monroe, I accept your propos—" Before she could even finish, Bass had scooped her up in his arms and slid the ring onto her finger.

He began kissing her again, getting his fingers tangled up in her thick hair. "I love you, soon-to-be Mrs. Monroe," he whispered down at her once their lips broke apart. He then kissed her temple, her cheek, the side of her mouth, and then settled for nibbling on her collarbone.

**Okay, that's the end of that. When I finally do pick up the multi-chaptered fic in this 'verse, it will explain everything. Happy Valentine's! **


End file.
